


failure all around

by popkin16



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji really didn't know what else to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	failure all around

Sanji had had enough. His obvious attempts to seduce the marimo had gotten nowhere, and he was beginning to get frustrated with the bastard. Repeated attempts to be alone with him, wearing nothing but his apron, spewing innuendo's left and right, and giving him sultry looks at the dinner table had resulted in absolutely nothing. Winking got him an annoyed, "Is there something in your eye, asshole?" It was beyond annoying, it went straight into unbelievability. But the cook wouldn't give up! He wanted Zoro underneath him, begging for it.

No matter what it took, he'd get through to that thick-skull and finally have some fucking sex.

 _There's **no way** to mistake this, _ Sanji thought confidently. He was laying naked on his back in Zoro's bed, sprawled out comfortably. His pale skin was a nice contrast the the blanket he'd spread over the bed. A few candles were lit, and the other crew members were occupied. All that was needed now was for the marimo to show up...

Sanji looked up eagerly as the door opened, and gave his best sexy smile.

"Take me Zoro...take me!" He moaned. "Take me right now!"

Zoro's brow furrowed. "Take you where?" A pause. "You aren't dressed for travel."

Sanji kicked the idiot in the head and resolved to try again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a similar scenario somewhere before, but for the life of I can't remember where. I used to have this cousin that would attempt to wink, but it looked more like something was seriously wrong with his eye when he tried. He was the inspiration for Sanji's wink!fail.


End file.
